The Pieces That Remain
by DwarvenVow
Summary: AU Trapped in an arranged marriage and affected by political secrets, Princess Garnet leaves the palace to observe her people in a pub to escape for a little while. When she encounters a charming thief who changes her views of life and happiness, can she choose between him or her crown when he doesn't even know who she is? Who can she trust when her kingdom is in the balance?


(_I swore to myself that this would be the last night._)

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was starting to occur with more frequency.

It was muscle-memory by now. After the royal dinner, she would retire to her bedchambers and discard her white gown and crown, leaving it strewn across her expensive beddings. A quick brush of her hair, removal of jewelry and make-up...

She donned a skin-tight, orange suit over a white blouse (something a commoner would wear, wouldn't they?). Comfortable boots, and gloves. Garments that felt more natural to her than the pearl-white slippers that typically graced her dainty feet.

And then, a white, hooded cloak, adorned with red triangles along the hem and waistline.

Really, it started off as just a mere adventure a few months ago. _Just once_, she decided. _It would only be one time_. _Just to see what the world is like before I marry. Before I am Queen of Alexandria._

Then, it was once a month. Then, once a week. Now, this would mark the third time within seven days. She swore to herself that this would be the last time.

Her eighteenth birthday was quickly approaching. And upon that day, she would also be married to a prince from a neighboring country.

After she dressed, it was just a matter of scaling down the vines from her bedchamber window. It was a grand balcony-round, with stone railings guarding the edge. She let herself crawl over the stone and grip the plants clinging to her tower. And by now, she'd committed the knights' rounds to memory.

Thank goodness for the Knights of Pluto. They were both daft and careless despite their loyalty and well-meaning determination.

* * *

It was her favorite pub. Though, she could hardly call it her favorite when it was the only pub she'd ever ventured into.

After the strange behavior displayed by her mother, Queen Brahne, and the family members of her future husband, she often needed a brief escape from the castle life and the constant reminder of her political marriage. There was something inside of her that begged her to investigate. There was something very wrong happening that she knew she wasn't aware of.

Despite her questioning the staff, the royal council, and her mother, there were no answers, and she was left alone in her paranoia.

This was her only escape.

She didn't drink. She would merely have a milk, and sit in her little corner table of the establishment, watching the merriment of the commoners around her. A small group of musicians in the corner, women sitting on men's laps, people dancing upon tabletops, the occasional scuffle between drunken misfits, and the gossiping crowds giggling across the counter.

Absolutely inappropriate behavior in the royal lifestyle, for certain. She could not help but be scandalised. Or...amused.

Idly, she kept her head down, her hood covering her eyes as she sipped at her milk. A few feet away, a group of giggling women beckoned to their beautiful waitress.

"Ohhh, did you hear? The Tantalus Theatre Troupe has arrived in Alexandria!"

"I did, I did!" More silly giggles. "For the celebration of our princess's birthday and marriage, no doubt!"

"It will be the performance of a lifetime! I hope to get tickets soon!"

This wasn't news to her. She was well-aware that the famous troupe from Lindblum came every so often to perform. She loved theatre, as did her mother, even before the Queen's sudden change in demeanor...

It was just another reminder of her coming birthday and marriage, really. As if the princess needed another one. Frowning, she finished her milk and stood, adjusting her hood over her face as she made her way to the large, heavy wooden door to the pub.

When a large, imposing hand snatched her wrist as she reached for the doorknob, she released a strangled gasp, feeling the force of a large arm twist her around to face one of the drunken ruffians who frequented the pub. And her heart leaped in her chest-this was the first time she'd made direct contact with anyone in this establishment, and from the scent of alcohol from his breath and clothes and the sickening grin that spread across his drooling face, she knew that coming here tonight...was a mistake.

"Hey, pretty lady," he slurred, his words blurring together in a drunken drawl, "I see ya ev'ry night. How come y'don't talk ta me ever?!"

Her blood ran cold. Her wrists burned from the pressure on her skin. "I...pardon me, I-! I didn't realize...!"

"Kinda rude of ye, dontcha think? Ev'ry other lady 'ere knows how ta treat a man..." When he jerked her arm and forced her to press against him, her body reacted and she panicked, pulling against his strong hold and forcing her tiny fists against his chest. "Maybe I oughta teach ye some manners..."

Just as she was about to scream, someone had slipped between her and the large man, his back facing her. There was a glimpse of blond hair, and-did she just imagine it?-a long, brown tail swinging back and forth. A person who had never shown his face in this pub before, at least as far as she knew from her observations of this place over the past few months.

Glancing down shyly, she felt her arm release from the tight grip, and she cradled her wrist gently, unconsciously leaning into the back of the one who separated her and her captor.

His voice was light and teasing, and boyish in nature. "I dunno if this is the one you're looking for, man. Check her out!" The princess briefly looked up from beneath her hood to watch as the slender man with hair pulled into a low ponytail turned the burly drunk around, pointing at a young woman who was draped seductively over the counter of the bar, skirt riding up and stockings in full view. Improper for _certain_. "She's just asking for it, and knows how to treat a guy better than this chick!"

Without another slurred word of protest, the ruffian released a low, growl-life laugh as he approached the other woman. The woman, in her red dress, squealed in delight, and the princess was easily forgotten. Her panic subsided and she lowered her gaze again just in time to see the tip of that strange tail slip into that drunken man's back pocket, pulling out a wad of money. Then, it was dropped into her savior's gloved hand, and he pocketed it with a chuckle. "Too easy!" he exclaimed with a fist in the air.

A pick-pocket?

Feeling all the more out of place, she tried to duck away and head out the door before anything else could occur. But her hand was caught in a gloved grasp-this time, more gentle and almost inviting in nature. "Hey, it's dangerous out there right now! You got in trouble in here. Imagine what's outside!"

Despite herself, she found that she turned toward him, lips parted in fear and curiosity. And when her dark eyes clashed with a clear blue-green, and observed that cheeky grin for the first time, her heart leaped once more.

...She didn't understand why he was staring dumbfounded at her as well. Openly. It was rude, certainly, and it would hardly be accepted in royal society to look upon the Princess of Alexandria in such a manner. But...she was doing the same to this young man.

Suddenly, he grinned, and she hated herself for melting. "...Wanna dance?"


End file.
